Elfen Lied: A Dying Diclonius
by Ridler
Summary: What happened to Sayu after the events of "Alone"? Follow the thoughts and actions of a dying Diclonius.


Finally, the car pulls up.

The driver opens his door and exits.

His friend in the passenger seat does the same.

They open my door and throw me out.

'Move, freak!' they command me.

I'm lying on the ground, unable to get up because of my numb right hand.

It hurts… The bullet wound I got yesterday…

It hasn't completely recovered, and it hurts…

'Didn't you hear me, you creep? I said… get up!'

I clench my teeth and push myself up with both hands, despite the pain.

Urgh… It hurts more than I predicted…

I don't like pain…

'Move it!' another command.

I start walking towards the facility I escaped from a few weeks ago.

I don't want to go back.

But I have no choice.

We enter. It looks like a lobby.

So… innocent.

There's a lady sitting behind a desk. The man throws her a few documents.

She reads through them briefly, then nods her head.

Suddenly, a door opens.

Mrs. Sherling, a woman in her fifties wearing a scientist's coat comes through it.

'Sayu! You're finally back!' she greets me.

When I was in the facility, Mrs. Sherling took care of me.

She was the closest thing to a mother I ever had, even though I always knew she didn't care about me.

For her, I am just another specimen to experiment upon.

But she doesn't show that at all. Her grayish-white eyes are kind and gentle, and her smile – reassuring.

I know I'm not going to survive the night after all I did. But if I didn't, I never would have guessed.

'I'll take it from here, boys!' she waves at them and gently takes my hand, then brings me through the same door she came out of.

We walk for a while through a few hallways.

'Why did you escape, darling? You have no idea how much I've missed you'

Lies. It's all lies.

When I was in the facility, I believed she really did care for me, even a little.

Now, after I was outside, I'm not sure.

Agh… My wound hurts…

I close my eyes for a second.

'I know, dear, I know' she gently pats my head. 'But we had to leave it partially untreated. You know we don't want you doing something stupid with your powers, right?'

'Yes… Mrs. Sherling'

Soon, we reach the examination room.

It consists of a big examination table in the middle, surrounded by dozens and dozens of drawers.

But this room is not used for physical exams, at least not the regular type.

I've come here every time they did an experiment on me to check how my body was reacting.

I hate this room.

I fear it.

But I have to be brave.

Mrs. Sherling helps me undress, then makes me lie down on the examination table.

Normally, nudity didn't bother me, but after wearing clothes for more than a month, I feel like I'm blushing.

But I guess it can't be helped.

I look at Mrs. Sherling.

She trusts me. She doesn't even try to restrain me.

She opens a drawer and takes a syringe and some medication, then fills the syringe with it.

She tests the needle. A few crystal drops fall from the top.

Oh God…

So… So this is what will… This needle will…

Chris… I'm scared…

'Huh? Honey, what's wrong?' she looks at me.

'Huh?'

'You're crying. Are you alright?'

I touch my face.

It's wet.

'I… I am?'

Why am I crying? I'm not afraid to die.

I have nothing to live for anymore.

In fact, I prefer death instead of those constant tortures they labeled "experiments".

Then… Why do I cry?'

'I… I don't know' I answer Mrs. Sherling's question.

She comes to me and smiles gently.

'Did you like the outside world?'

I sigh.

'N-no…'

'Oh… Why didn't you?'

'It… It was filled with… pain and violence…'

'Isn't this place the same, then?' she asks.

I keep silent.

I don't know what to say.

'If you dislike the world so much, then why did you escape?'

'I… I wanted to meet somebody… A friend…'

'A friend? From when you were outside?'

I nod.

'Yeah'

'Well, did you see him?'

I shiver.

'No… He's… He wasn't…'

'I see… Well… Maybe you cry because you feel betrayed. You wanted to see him more than anything, right? It's not often someone performs such a daring escape!'

'Yeah… That's probably it…'

Yeah….

Probably…

But there was also someone else I met…

That girl… The one who shot me…

Maybe I'm crying because I want to meet her again?

But… does she want to see me?

God… I'm so confused…

'Alright then…' she disinfects my vein. 'This will only pinch a little'

So, this is it?

My life ends now?

I guess so… There's nothing left for me anyway.

I close my eyes.

Chris… Will I meet you?

On the other side?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

'HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!'

'What?' I hear Mrs. Sherling's voice. 'Who let you in here, young man?'

'This guy did'

'Ooof…' I hear the driver's voice.

'What do you think you're doing? Security!'

'It's no use'

I hear some paper flopping.

I open my eyes.

Mrs. Sherling is reading something.

'Wait… Wait, you can't!'

'Sure I can. This girl is a proven murderer. From now on, my organization is responsible for her'

'No! That's not how it works! We have an agreement! The president will close you if he learns what you did?'

The unknown man laughed.

'Close us? It appears that YOU don't know how it works. Let me give you a clue'

He comes closer.

'If you bother the president about this incident I will make sure to personally close every Diclonius facility on US soil'

'What… What do you think you're doing? You can't be that stupid! You'll die if you even try anything like that!'

'Oh yeah? Take a look at this!'

He throws something else to Mrs. Sherling. She reads it and almost falls out of the chair.

'Wait… It can't be… You're…'

'Come on, Sayu. You're safe now!' he gives me his hand.

I turn around and look him in the eyes.

Is this a dream? The fantasy of a dying girl?

No, it can't be… it feels so real…

I give him my hand. He raises me on my feet, then takes his jacket off and gives it to me.

I cover myself with it. It feels warm.

We quietly exit the facility, all armed security guards along the way just looking at us.

Finally, we enter his car. He starts it up.

'Sir… Who are you?'

'It doesn't matter' he bluntly responds. 'What matters is that now you work for me. Don't ask questions, don't object and don't go against orders. Got it?'

I look at him in the eye for a few more seconds. Then, I laugh cheerfully.

'Yes, sir!'


End file.
